Among the numerous copolymers used in a conventional manner in the preparation of hair lacquers and hair setting lotions are copolymers of vinyl acetate and crotonic acid, as well as copolymers of vinyl acetate, crotonic acid and a vinyl or allyl ester such as vinyl stearate or allyl stearate.
Attempts over the past years to improve the properties of these copolymers have failed to provide truly significant results with regard to improving their lacquering power and/or the feel or touch of the hair lacquered or set therewith.
In particular, it has not been possible to increase the hardness of these copolymers while at the same time maintaining their other desirable cosmetic properties.
In effect, attempts to improve the hardness characteristics of these copolymers most often has resulted in the production of a copolymer which tended to be brittle. Such brittle copolymers caused the formation of pellicles or powdering which has generally been considered unaesthetic or disadvantageous.
It has now been found that such disadvantages can be overcome or eliminated by using a copolymer exhibiting good lacquering power and providing hair having a pleasant touch when the hair is lacquered or set therewith, the said copolymer having units of a vinyl, allyl or methallyl ester of an .alpha.- or .beta.-cyclic carboxylic acid.